Chances
by Holix
Summary: What are the chances they would meet again? Blood related or not, when was the last time they had seen each other? Is that really you, Neko-chan?


O.o Yeah... i'm going all over the place with my stories, aren't I? Well, yeah. Summary said it all. It IS a summary, after all. Nico Robins got a cousin. To be honest, I don't believe I will be able to go along with the story line, cuz' I don't know it too well, so me thinks that I'll put it in a future thing. Er... yeah. Base it off future stuffs. Events. Gawd, i'ma just call it an AU. It'll probably have nothing to do with the story line...

"Captain! Theirs a small raft off the starboard-side!" A small, scrawny, fair-haired female scout shouted to her captain.

"Let me see." The captain said, gesturing to the monoculares. The scout obediantly handed it over to her captain. A few of the others on the all-female crew listened intently any for any sighs that they would raid it. "It's too small to have anything good on it, it's only got one person manning it, too. We'll catch up to it and ask it's 'captain' whether or not she wants to join us." The crew all laughed at the joke, something that small didn't deserve a captain, it was hardly qualified as a ship. It was nothing more than a few logs roped together and a mast. It's 'crew' was one sole person. Aside from it's captain, their was a small chest on the floor, and a small, blue floor cusion.

"Hm... a fine pirate ship... I do believe I could sell it for a fair price." The captain of the tiny raft mumbled to herself. It was comming at her fast. She took in a glance of the flag, a traditional Jolly Roger. Except it was pink. Bright, bright hot pink. "How very odd..." The ship was next to her own, out-sizeing her raft by many a hundred times. It stopped. "I suppose it time to make my proposal." The dark-haired captian got up from her soft cusion and jumped, the first jump landing on the port hole, and the second on the poop deck. (yes, I said it. Giggle, you know you want to) The red-head, who the ship-jacker assumed to be the captain, looked mildly suprised. A pleased smile graced her pretty lips.

"I see you aren't all too ordinary, that's good." The red-head said.

"Greetings, ladies." The tall ship-jacker inclined her head to the crew. No reason to be uncivilized, really. She wandered slightly from her landing spot, absently trailing a finger along the deck's rail. "A fine ship... I do hope you all won't be too terribly unhappy when I take it." The captain's look turned suprised, then momentarily sour.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, _captain._ You are unarmed and outnumbered. I, of course, being the merciful captain that I am, will let you live, and I will be so gracious as to leave my invataion for you to join my crew open, just as long as you stop such obsurd jokes. You, could be a crewmember of the famous _Grey Eyes, _captained by none other than _Sakura Kuniochi. _I will even overlook that silly _joke_ you made about taking the ship." The red-head captain, Sakura, looked pleased with herself. The nearly six-foot, dark-haired captain continued to walk around the deck closely examening the ship with close scrutiny. She had heard everything the self-confedent captain had said, but was not tempted. She had no doubt that once she said no, the crew would try to kill her, but that wasn't the most pressing issue at hand. The most pressing issue was just where in the seven sea's could they have gotten such horribly matching wood to cover a cannonball-hole in the ship's deck? Naturally, it would have to be replaced before it was sold.

"Am I to assume you have life boats of some sort on the ship? It would be a dreadfull shame to have to strand you all out in the vast sea without even a boat." Sakura's left eyebrow make a visible twitch.

"Tell me, what is your name, I must know who could possibly be so _stupid _as to threaten me, my ship, and my crew."

"My name? Oh, that isn't very imporant."

"I will give you one more chance to join me, or I will kill you."

"I'm afraid I must decline your offer. But when you and your crew attempt to kill me, please, try not to damage the ship, it will bring down it's value."

"Fine! I'll kill you and dump your corpse in the sea!"

A sudden bursting open of the door paused the brewing fight, "C-captain! That's Nico Nezumi!! A ship-jacker, she's got a half-million bounty on her head!" a tall, lanky crew member shouted from the door, a wanted poster in her hand. "I knew I recognised her!"

"Ruin my dramatic fun, why don't you..." Nezumi sighed. It was unusual for anyone except bounty hunters to recognise her. Despite her growing bounty, she liked to keep a low profile. "Well, I suppose seeing as how you are so very intent on killing me, I should make my point." Nezumi said, rolling up here sleeve, revealing what looked to be a tatoo of a fuse-less bomb. The bomb then seemed to morph out of her arm, falling into her hand.

"How-how the hell?!" Nezumi ignored the suprised shout and pulled out a hair from her head, stuck it in place of the fuse, and put the exposed tip inbetween the tip of her thumb and index finger which appeared to have two metal bands of some sort wrapped around them. She snapped them, creating a spark that lit the tip of the human hair.

"This, ladies, is a bomb, and I will assume that you all know what happens when the fuse runs out, correct?" The crew's eye's were glued to the bomb. " Ah, good."

"Kill her!" The crew charged her full-on.

"How very troublesome." She sighed, pulling out a short, thin blade and tossing the bomb over her shoulder to where she was mildly certain the water was. She sliced through the crew members cutting them down, nothing but amatures. This would be easy, killing and injuring at best, a few dozen inexperienced women. Cleaning the ship would be a pain, though. She aimed for the easiest spots, slicing the throat, puncturing the brain through the eye, the heart, and even the lungs. The captain had seemed to be even easier than the rest, the first mate, a short brunette was the only one not to hit the floor in one hit. She had even given Nezumi a few deep cuts and bruises. The slaughter was over quickly. Not even a half an hour. maybe twenty minutes. Nezumi palrolled the lower decks, looking for any other crew members. Those who attacked her, she would kill, those who did not would live, and either be locked in the brig, or help her man the ship.

In the end, the crew of fourty-three had been reduced to seven. Two of the remaining crew steered and navigated, four cleaned the bodies and blood, dumping it into the ocean, and one told Nezumi everything she knew about the ship, what it was made of, it's history, and more. "Interesting, interesting. I believe that's all I need to know about the ship to sell it. You should get back to helping your other crew-mates clean." Nezumi said.

"What about you? What will you do... captain?" She asked, not sure of the new-comers status.

"Captain? I suppose I am for a bit." Nezumi got up and headed to the rail, checking to make sure her small raft was still attached to the ship. She grabbed a corpse with reasonable ease, dropped it over the rail, and continued to do the same to other dead crew members. She ignored the slightly sick looks of the remaining crew. They knew the dead, it was different for them, really. They had an emotional connection with the dead, seeing them for who they were, unlike Nezumi. They were nothing but dead enimies that took up space to her. And they needed to be disposed of. She would not force them to dump their former comrades into the sea. No point in getting the remaining crew to try and kill her. Any more than they already wanted to, of course.

"Well, captain, what will you do with us once we land?" The woman manning -er, 'womanning'- the wheel asked.

"Well, first of all, where the nearest inhabited island?"

"We're near Rouge Town."

"Are we, now? Good, good. You'll all leave the ship, I won't need you after that, do whatever you please." Nezumi answered. The crew-mates glanced to each other, but didn't comment. "How long untill we reach course?"

"Two days, maybe three if we have bad weather." The current navigator answered again. Night fell soon after, with the silent workings of the crew and it's new captain.

"Captain, are we to work through the night?" The woman manning -er, 'womanning'- the wheel asked.

"No. That won't be necessary, but I do want one person on watch at all times."

"You, keep watch and wake one of us in an hour." The navigator commanded, pointing to a lanky brunette. The one who had recognised her.

"Right, ye can all go to your cots whenever you want to. I bid ye all adieu untill mornin'." Nezumi waved to them vaugely and sauntered down the stairs, cringing as she accidentally slammed the door, hearing a small splintering noise. '_Well, that was... a mistake, hope that doesn't mark down the price. But oh-' _Her deep thoughts were interupted by the loud crack of the door. Nezumi spun around and was met face to face with most of the door, knocking her off her feet and down the rest of the flight of stairs. "Well, that was... unexpected... And rather painfull, too."

"Captain?! Are you all right?" One of the crew asked.

"... Fine." Nezumi said, feeling the large red bump on the whole of her face. "Oww..." '_At least they didn't try to use this oppertunity to kill me or something...' _"Oh, before I forget, don't dump your old captains body."

"What should we do with it, then? I don't think the crew wants to leave it in sight..." She said, looking slightly sick at the though.

"Fine, uhm.. Put it in my quarters." The crew-mates eyes grew huge.

"C-captain!?" The poor pink-haired woman held a shrill note in her voice, looking like she was going to faint.

"Don't have a seizure now, dearie. You said you didn't want to see the body, so put it in my quarters. After all, you won't be making any suprise calls to my quarters." She explained calmly, an eyebrow perked skyward. "I don't see a problem with sleeping near a corpse." That was a lie, the smell would be utterly horrible, oh, and the bloating of the bodily gases, my God, this would be major suck-atude.

Nezumi got up and propped the door up against the wall She glanced at the crew-mate, almost starting to say goodnight before seeing a head near the door. "The rest of the crew shouldn't be that afraid of me as to hide." Nezumi turned around and made a quick exit. Into the kitchen. "Damn. Not quite as dramatic as I had hoped, but oh well." She exited throught the other side door that the kitchen thankfully had, wandering around for the captains quarters.

"Ah-ha, this must be.. it." Nezumi stared a the flouresent pink room. Sleeping here with be... painful, It was the same exact shade as their flag, which she reminded herself to burn tomorrow. It would be the official disbanning of this crew, anyway. Nezumi flopped into the pink cot, kicking off her shoes lazily. '_How am I going to turn in that captain's bounty with out being arrested by the military, anyway? I suppose I should just send in one of the crew into their to get the bounty, hm... I'll have to scare them into not thinking of betraying me. I doubt I would be able to put much more than a few burns on Captain Chaser, come to think of it.' _

"Captain?" Someone asked from outside her door.

"Bring the body in." A brunette and blonde dragged the body in, being careful not to step on it.

"It that all, captain?" The blonde asked.

"Yes." The two exited quickly, being careful not to step on the captain or her blood trail. Nezumi let out an overexadurated sigh and swung her legs over the cot, getting up and placing the kadavar into a proper position against the wall and closing the door. She stared at it quietly from the cot.

'_Kind of creepy, really, I wonder if she's got a closet In can stuff her into...' _She glanced around quickly. No luck. '_Oh well, I am somewhat tired.' _Nezumi turned around, facing the wall rather than the corpse, letting herself drifting into her own personal dreamland.

I know, not very long, four pages ain't that much, but when it comes down to it, I don't like really long chapters anyway, reading a chapter more that seven pages starts to annoy me after awhile. But really, click the purple-y/blue-y button that says review.

Tell me how badly I failed with sucess!! :D

After note!: I seriously want to thank Tiger-the-great-Xtra for her review, because I completely forgot about the names, thing. And that it was 'Nico' instead of 'Neko.'

... Completely forgot... jeeze... smacks self for stupidity


End file.
